Le vampire de ce village
by qianshee
Summary: UA – Un soir d'Halloween comme beaucoup d'autres pour deux amis. Vraiment ? Et si une jolie sorcière rencontrait un vampire ?


**Je suis en retard, je suis en retard... ah non, en fait ! Quelques minutes avant le gong, ouf !**

 **Bonsoir à tous, je viens vous présenter mon OS sur le thème sorcière, pour la nuit du FoF du mois d'octobre. J'ai bien failli ne jamais le boucler car j'ai écrit bien plus que prévu, et y'avait un match de foot et... bref, il est là, et j'en suis bien contente.**

 **Je sais que je n'exploite pas le thème à la perfection et que c'est un peu bizarre, mais soit, passez un agréable moment tout de même ! :D**

* * *

Le trente-et-un octobre. Une soirée que bien des gens attendaient pour l'excitation qu'elle procurait. Avoir des frissons de peur dans tout le corps, n'était-ce pas agréable ? Les jeunes étaient particulièrement enthousiastes à l'idée de se déguiser et de parader pour ennuyer les habitants en ce soir d'Halloween. Leur gourmandise n'avait pas de limite. S'empiffrer de sucreries toutes plus caloriques les unes que les autres.

C'était également le cas de deux amis âgés respectivement de dix-huit et dix-neuf ans. Haku et Kimomaro étaient amis depuis quelques années maintenant et cette fête, ils appréciaient de la passer tous les deux. Le plus jeune était assez froussard mais avait tendance à se libérer dès que la cloche du dernier jour du dixième mois de l'année sonnait. Cette fois, ils étaient habillés de costumes qu'ils avaient réalisés eux-mêmes avec l'aide de la mère d'Haku. Pour ce dernier, il s'agissait d'un adorable déguisement de sorcière qui lui allait comme un gant et lui rajoutait une part de féminité non négligeable – déjà qu'il avait les traits très androgynes – tandis que son compagnon d'escapade avait plutôt opté pour un traditionnel costume blanc d'époque qui se mariait à la perfection avec ses cheveux et sa peau clairs.

Depuis quelques minutes maintenant, ils déambulaient dans les rues de leur village, riant à la dernière bonne blague à la mode, chantonnant un air connu qui leur revenait en tête, ou papotant tout simplement. Halloween était le jour qu'ils préféraient, l'incarnation même des histoires d'horreur qu'ils adoraient se raconter par Skype lorsqu'ils avaient le temps. En plus, la fête se déroulait dans cette belle saison qu'était l'automne ! Et l'orange était une couleur si jolie !

Ils choisirent la première maison qu'ils allaient attaquer ce soir. Ils voyaient clairement les lumières allumées et ils tentèrent leur chance. Après une minute d'attente, peut-être, une femme leur ouvrit avec bonne humeur, parut peut-être étonnée de voir deux jeunes gens de leur âge à attendre, un sachet tendu, à réciter la fameuse phrase qu'ils disaient tous, armés de leur plus beau sourire. Elle leur donna quelques friandises et la porte se referma.

Ils se lancèrent un regard gourmand. Généralement, les gens leur laissaient les bonbons périmés ou de piètre qualité qui restaient dans leurs armoires, bien heureux d'enfin avoir une occasion de s'en débarrasser. Mais cette dame avait été bien plus généreuse ; les marques ne mentaient pas, et l'aspect extérieur semblait potable. Cette fois, ils n'avaient pas droit à des... choses à moitié écrasées ou ouvertes, presque couvertes de la bave des enfants qui vivaient là. Oui, c'était déjà arrivé.

Ils poursuivirent dans la joie et la bonne humeur leur progression dans le quartier. Et vu que celui-ci était petit, ils en firent vite le tour et décidèrent de changer. Hop, ils se retrouvèrent dans un nouvel environnement, à faire la connaissance de personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils avaient sorti leur deuxième sachet, le premier étant déjà bien rempli – merci les gens ! Que de générosité cette année, dites donc ! – et recommencèrent à faire la tournée des maisons où la lumière était allumée. Bien des gens furent heureux de leur visite, quelques uns ne vinrent pas ouvrir, et juste une vieille dame les envoya sur les roses car elle avait autre chose à faire que « d'offrir dans la gratuité la plus totale des gourmandises sucrées à des sales gosses mal habillés et formant un couple atroce ». Ils haussèrent les épaules lorsqu'elle leur claqua la porte au nez. Elle était complètement siphonnée, celle-là. Le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas vrai. Leurs costumes étaient super bien réalisés, et on n'insultait pas le travail de la maman d'Haku et ils ne formaient pas du tout un couple. Kimimaro était en pleine phase de séduction d'un jeune homme rencontré sur le net et Haku était trop timide pour oser faire le premier pas vers quelqu'un qui pouvait éventuellement lui plaire.

Cette rencontre étrange, loin de les démoraliser, donna une nouvelle énergie à l'aîné.

« J'ai entendu parler d'un homme vivant pas loin d'ici, commença-t-il en baissant la voix, il serait un peu bizarre, limite un vampire. Certains disent même qu'il aurait les mêmes dents qu'un requin... »

C'était Halloween. Ni une, ni deux, le duo se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la bâtisse de l'inconnu en question. Fondées ou infondées, ils n'avaient presque peur de rien ce soir, et ils voulaient découvrir la véritable identité d'une personne décriée comme étrange et surnaturelle. Ils ne pensèrent pas un instant qu'ils pourraient se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un vrai taré, et c'est plein d'assurance que Kimimaro, premier arrivé, appuya sur la sonnette.

Comment il avait obtenu l'adresse de cet homme, il ne le précisa pas à son ami.

Malheureusement, il faisait tout noir. Les rideaux étaient fermés. Il dormait peut-être déjà, ou était tout simplement absent. Après tout, il était tard, bientôt minuit, et les chances de pouvoir le rencontrer en ce jour horrifique s'amenuisaient à mesure que les secondes d'attente passaient. Ils finirent par abandonner la partie après avoir tenté à une seconde reprise d'attirer son attention. Tant pis. C'était une bonne déception, mais ça faisait partie de la vie. Rien ne les empêchait de réessayer l'année d'après s'il vivait toujours au même endroit.

Mais contre toute attente, alors qu'ils discutaient de la suite de la soirée – pourquoi ne pas se réfugier dans un bar ? Il y en avait un pas mal dans la rue d'à côté et ils rencontreraient peut-être d'autres personnes déguisées, comme eux – une voix rauque les interpella tous les deux. Elle venait de derrière eux. Serait-ce possible... comme un seul homme, ils s'empressèrent de se retourner, pour faire face à l'auteur de ce cri.

C'était lui. C'était le prétendu vampire. Un peu moins effrayant dans sa robe de chambre bleue à pois, l'œil encore peu ouvert, un air peu avenant sur le visage. N'importe qui aurait pris la fuite à cette vue, mais ça n'était pas le cas de Kimimaro et d'Haku, à qui la fête d'Halloween donnait des ailes. Sans se consulter, sans même réfléchir, ils revinrent vers l'homme qui les attendait, visiblement mécontent d'avoir été réveillé.

« Tiens donc, grogna-t-il, deux gamins habillés comme des clowns. Prêts à réveiller les honnêtes gens pour leur soif de sucre, de prise de poids et de caries. »

Cette fois, ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Mince alors. N'écoutant que leur envie d'adrénaline, ils avaient oublié que les gens avaient parfois autre chose à faire que de les écouter et de les servir en friandises. Haku prit une belle couleur tomate, s'excusant poliment. Bientôt, il fut suivi par son ami, qui avait pourtant remarqué quelque chose d'intéressant : le type. Il avait des dents tranchantes et acérées, comme les légendes à son sujet le disaient. Par respect, il ne donna pas de coup de coude pour en prévenir le plus jeune, se faisant la réflexion qu'il le remarquerait forcément ou qu'il pourrait l'en aviser plus tard.

« Bon, tant que vous êtes là, poursuivit l'étrange bonhomme, attendez-moi là, sales gosses. »

Il disparut dans le corridor, plantant là les deux garçons. Kimimaro en profita pour faire part à Haku de sa découverte à propos de la dentition de l'adulte, et le brun fronça les sourcils. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en discuter davantage car l'habitant était revenu et fourrait dans leurs petits sachets quelques bonbons qu'ils analyseraient plus tard, espérant ne pas être empoisonnés. Qui sait ce que pouvait faire un vampire en colère...

Dès ce moment, Haku ne put plus détacher ses yeux du visage dudit vampire. Ils restèrent comme deux idiots à se fixer pendant quelques gênantes secondes. Puis, l'homme les congédia fermement.

« C'est pas tout ça, les mioches, mais vous m'avez assez fait perdre de temps. Et même si toi, la nenette, tu es plutôt mignonne, mon lit m'attend.

\- Je ne suis pas... »

Trop tard. La porte s'était déjà refermée, créant un courant d'air qui fit s'envoler son petit chapeau pointu. Perturbé, et les joues ayant acquis une teinte de rouge supplémentaire, il alla le ramasser et le remit sur sa tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers son ami qui n'avait pas beaucoup bougé, mais qui le regardait désormais en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de s'asseoir quelque part et de se désaltérer ; ne restons pas ici. »

Ils reprirent leur marche dans le silence et ce ne fut qu'une fois assis à la table du bar dans lequel ils désiraient précédemment se rendre que leur discussion reprit. Cette fois, ce fut Kimimaro qui engagea la conversation à propos des événements qui venaient de se passer :

« Cet homme m'a vraiment foutu la frousse. Pas toi ? »

Haku avala une gorgée de sa boisson chaude. Il attendit quelques secondes qu'elle fasse effet, qu'elle réchauffe tout son corps pour répondre, un léger sourire s'affichant sur son visage de vilaine petite sorcière :

« Je ne sais pas. Je trouve plutôt qu'il avait un certain charme.

\- T'es devenu dingue, ma parole. C'était un vieux requin bourru, qui séquestre sans doute des âmes innocentes dans sa cave.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je suis certain qu'il est très gentil. »

Haku et sa tendance à faire confiance à tout le monde et à voir le bien dans chaque chose, chaque personne laissa une fois de plus l'autre jeune homme sceptique. Il n'était quand même pas attiré par ce monsieur d'âge mûr, tout de même ? Ce serait une première. Oh, bien sûr, il ne connaissait pas les goûts de l'autre en terme de relations amoureuses, mais c'était trop extrême pour être vrai.

« Il me fait un peu penser au caissier de l'autre jour, tu te souviens ? Celui qui était désagréable... »

Ah ! Si ce n'était que ça, ça allait. De toute manière, qui pourrait s'intéresser à quelqu'un qui ressemblait à un caissier impoli et un peu dingue sur les bords ? Soulagé par la tournure que cette discussion prenait enfin, Kimimaro se détendit en avalant la fin de son chocolat chaud. Délicieux, vraiment.

Et tenta d'ignorer l'air d'imbécile heureux qu'arbora son meilleur ami tout le reste de la soirée. Impossible qu'un être aussi adorable et généreux que lui apprécie les gens insupportables, n'est-ce pas ?

A la fin, quand il fut temps pour eux de rentrer à la maison pour un repos bien mérité, ils se levèrent et quittèrent l'établissement. Ils se saluèrent devant la porte de celui-ci et Haku partit de son côté. Kimimaro resta statique un instant de lui, à ressasser les étranges événements de cet étrange et mémorable soir d'Halloween. Il sursauta lorsqu'une femme l'interpella. L'une des serveuses du bar. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas mais elle fut plus rapide ; elle lui tendit un papier rédigé à la main.

« Vous avez oublié ça, je pense.

\- Merci, mais je ne pense pas... »

Elle s'était déjà réfugiée à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Curieux, il inspecta la note. Et s'étrangla. Un nom accompagné d'une adresse. Écrits de la main-même d'Haku, et il connaissait très bien son écriture. Et bizarrement, tout ça correspondait bien à leur précédente rencontre. En plus, il n'y avait que cet homme louche pour s'appeler Zabuza, il en était sûr.

Il secoua la tête et froissa le mot. Il lui en parlerait plus tard. Mais dans le doute, il emprunta la même route que son meilleur ami, juste pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas retourné à l'endroit de leur rencontre avec mister dents pointues. On n'était jamais trop prudent avec ce garçon.

Lumières éteintes, comme quelques temps plus tôt. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir en perspective à l'heure actuelle. Mais il garderait l'œil ouvert. Aujourd'hui comme dans les jours qui suivraient.

Et alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à chez lui, prêt à se faire accueillir par ses draps bien-aimés, il resta pensif à ce sujet. Pour réussir à ressentir quelque chose de positif face à cet homme – qui leur avait tout de même donné des bonbons mais il oublia ce détail – il fallait être fou. Ou alors possédé. Tiens tiens. Les vampires, il l'avait lu quelque part, possédaient un sort de charme, ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Serait-il que pendant leur émouvante interaction visuelle, il lui ait fait quelque chose ? Il secoua la tête. C'était complètement débile comme raisonnement.

Mais on était le trente-et-un octobre. Le soir où toutes les peurs devenaient réelles, où tout était possible.

* * *

 **Vampire ou pas vampire ? Pour ma part, je vous le dis, je ne pense pas que Zabuza soit un vampire. Juste un mec un peu bizarre, sans doute un ancien punk, qui s'est fait tailler les dents et qui a tendance à être de mauvaise humeur. Mais pourquoi Haku se sent attiré par son charme inexistant, bonne question. Vous êtes libres de penser ce que vous voulez :p**

 ***charme les lecteurs pour avoir des reviews, par contre***


End file.
